Una Noche Rara II: Pánico
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Hallowen, una noche especial de reunión; Neji asiste por primera vez a ella. Después de eso demuestra a Tenten lo bueno que puede ser para asustar. Pero sin duda ella es mucho mejor que él. "- Tienes un humor retorcido." "- Y tú no tienes humor-dijo ella"


Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

* * *

Hanabi miraba a su primo, claramente enfurruñada.

- Gomenasai, Hanabi-sama, lamento no poder acompañarla.- dijo Neji con su voz solemne a su prima menor que acaba de aparecer con dos otros dos miembros del Bouke.

- Pero Neji-nii-san. Nee-san no estará porque también irá, escuché al idio…- la chica se detuvo al mirar a Tenten.- A su amigo Inuzuka decir que irían por ella a las diez.

- Si quieres puedes venir.- sugirió la compañera de Neji. La Hyuuga hizo una mueca al escuchar la invitación.

- Por supuesto que no.- cortó Neji.- Hanabi-sama aun no tiene edad para estar en un lugar como esos.

- No te preocupes Nii-san, aunque la tuviera nunca me metería en ese… sitio.- soltó con su clásica voz despectiva.- Pero Arigato, Tenten.- dijo sin ver a la kunoichi, la castaña se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud altanera de la Hyuuga menor.

-o-0-o-

Tenten le veía de nuevo.

- ¿En serio, irás?

La castaña volvía a preguntar por tercera vez en la tarde. Su escepticismo era justificado, todo mundo sabía que Neji era el ser más anacoreta y serio del mundo. Incluso Ibiki Morito lucía alegre y sociable al lado del Hyuuga. Un sonido parecido a un gruñido salió de la boca de su compañero de cabello largo.

Se dirigían hacia la aldea después de su acostumbrada práctica, la cual solía ser matutina pero que por causa de Lee, ese día se había convertido en vespertina. El chico de los mallones les había solicitado su ayuda, pidiéndoles que lo apoyaran en las clases gratis de taijutsu que impartía en su dojo a los niños que no tenían recursos para asistir a la Academia. Tenten había aceptado con gusto, Neji no tuvo más remedio, si no su compañera no le dejaría en paz. Lo cierto era que aun sentía remordimientos por haber pedido que no la incluyeran en el equipo de custodia a la sacerdotisa del País del demonio; decisión que la castaña al pensar que había sido cosa de la Hokage, había soltado una serie de maldiciones y groserías contra la líder.

- Les dije a Sakura y a Ino que sería buena idea retomar lo de los disfraces. Pero no quisieron. Dijeron que los chicos se negarían a asistir si la reunión era de disfraces.- comentaba la castaña, como siempre ella era la que daba la conversación.- Hace dos años lo hicimos. - la chica soltó una serie de risitas.- Si hubieras ido, hasta tú te habrías reído de lo ridículos que nos veíamos disfrazados. Nos sentíamos tan tontos. Todos los ninjas nos miraban con expresiones de burla. Temari quiso liarse a golpes con Anko pero Shikamaru y Shino lograron contenerla.- Tenten volvió a reir.- Fue todo un espectáculo…

- Si sabían que iban a ser el hazmerreir del lugar, ¿Para qué hacerlo?

- Existe una palabra llamada "diversión"…- lo miró dubitativa.- Sí, me imagino que no te suena.- termino irónica. Neji rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Entraron a la zona habitada de la aldea dejando atrás el bosque que empezaba a lucir sombrío por la caída del sol que se llevaba la luz del día con él.

- ¿De qué te disfrazaste?- quiso saber. Nunca antes le había preguntado sobre sus dichosas reuniones de Hallowen.

- De Odalisca

- ¿Odalisca?- dijo con aire interrogante.

- Bailarina oriental. Tú sabes, velos, rostro cubierto, cabello suelto, danza del vientre…

Neji seguía mirándola sin entender. Tenten soltó un soplido. Pasaban por un calle poco transitada, a su derecha avistó un pequeño callejón y jaló al castaño hacia allí. Tenten se plantó frente a él.

Neji se sorprendió cuando vio como la castaña con rápidos movimientos de ambas manos soltaba sus eternos chonguitos, dejando caer sus largos cabellos. Un suave olor a jazmines le llegó. Luego se quedó de una pieza cuando Tenten se subía la blusa y la ataba a la altura del pecho, mostrando su blanco y plano abdomen. Después su compañera se cubrió parte de la cara con una mano mientras con la otra hacia movimientos suaves en el aire. Neji sintió que se le escapaba el oxigeno al mirar los ojos color chocolate que se entornaban y pestañeaban con coquetería.

Entonces el castaño tragó con fuerza al bajar la mirada y ver el vaivén sinuoso de caderas que la castaña hacía para mostrarle la dichosa danza que le había mencionado. El Hyuuga se quedó absorto en un punto del cuerpo de su compañera. Un pequeño punto sumergido justo en la mitad de su vientre planísimo. Su ombligo.

Kami-sama, Tenten tenía el ombligo más perfecto que hubiera visto.

Sintió como le subía la temperatura y la sangre que corría desenfrenada por sus venas amenazaba con agolparse en la zona más evidentemente masculina de su anatomía. Apretó un puño encajándose las uñas en la palma de la mano, ayudándose con el dolor a recobrar el control.

- Bueno, Hyuuga, eso fue una odalisca.- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa, terminando con la demostración y ajena a la batalla que libraba su compañero por causa de ella.

- Así que te disfrazaste de… eso.- dijo con tono reprobador pero por dentro le agradecía a todos los dichosos espíritus del Hallowen que su voz hubiese sonado justo como se había escuchado. La castaña hizo una mueca.

- Justo lo que esperaba de ti, Neji. -dijo con hastío, bajando la blusa y haciendo una trenza en su cabello.- Imaginé que desaprobarías mi disfraz. Eres tan predecible.- chasqueó la lengua.- En fin, te veo al rato… si es que vas.- dijo para luego desaparecer con un salto del callejón.

-o-0-o-

Tenten miró el lugar que estaba atestado. Se dirigió al fondo del bar hacia su mesa habitual. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Choji y Lee ya estaban allí. Minutos después Shikamaru y Temari llegaban juntos cosa que a nadie sorprendía. La Sabaku había llegado desde Suna sólo para asistir a la reunión (y para repasar el plano… corporal con su novio). Lo cierto era que las historias de la rubia eran de las mejores. Las chicas se acercaron a saludarla mientras que el Nara se reuní con los shinobis.

Casi estaban todos, sólo faltaban los del equipo ocho y Neji. Ella sabía que iba a aparecer. Seis minutos después Hinata, Shino y Kiba llegaban pero sólo ellos. De nuevo los doce de cada año se reunían. Como pudieron se acomodaron todos en la mesa. Tenten soltó un bufido, maldito Neji.

Choji casi iba a terminar su historia sobre una familia que gustaba de degustar órganos humanos (la primera de la noche) cuando el treceavo acompañante llegó. Todos miraron algo sorprendidos a Neji, pero milésimas de segundos después siguieron escuchando el final del relato del Akamichi.

- Y a que debemos el honor de que Neji asista.- le susurró Ino. Al fondo se escuchaba el relato de Sakura, sobre un cadáver que había resucitado en la morgue del hospital.

- No sé. Tal vez como le dije que era predecible, quiso llevarme la contraria.

- Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿ne? –continúo la rubia. Tenten le guiñó un ojo. Ino soltó un gritito. – Será que el cubo de hielo, está interesado en ti.- indagó. La castaña sonrió de lado.

- Tanto como Hanabi pueda estar interesada en Kiba.- contestó.- Además Neji es historia pasada.

- Tal vez debería ser más atrevida.- dijo la rubia con picardía. Tenten frunció la boca.

- Casi me desnudé en frente de él hace un rato.

- ¿Y qué hizo? - los ojos azules de la Yamanaka brillaron emocionados.

- Se molestó.- dijo, la rubia hizo una mueca.

- No será que tenga más interés en los…chicos.- sugirió Ino con malicia. Tenten sonrió.

- No creo, más bien es… demasiado propio.

- Pues yo creo que es mojigato.- agregó la rubia.

- Eso también.- le sonrió Tenten.

- Gomene.- le susurró solidaria.

- No te preocupes, él se lo pierde.- dijo haciéndole un guiño.

-o-0-o-o

Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada cuando caminaban de por las calles solitarias de la aldea.

- Esa reunión es una tontería. Sus relatos son lo más absurdo que podría haber imaginado.- dijo Neji junto a Tenten.

- Pues no se trata de contar historias que te maten de miedo, - rodó los ojos.- Te lo dije en la tarde, sólo es una excusa para reunirnos y pasar un buen rato.- respondió molesta.

El Hyuuga había sido el único en rehusarse a participar. Naruto se había molestado bastante, sugiriéndole que sacara su apretado y seguramente paliducho trasero del lugar. Claro el rubio se había atrevido a hablar de esa manera debido a que ya estaba bastante ebrio (seguramente su nueva táctica para controlar el miedo, ella seguía sin entender cómo podía tener temor por historias tan ridículas)

- Además, si tenías una historia realmente escalofriante deberías haberla contado.- añadió la castaña.

- Te habrías asustado.- dijo con simpleza

- No soy de las que se asustan.- contestó tajante, luego la castaña sonrió.- Y tú Neji ¿hay algo que te asuste?

- Absolutamente nada.- contestó el Hyuuga.

De pronto Neji dejó de caminar. Al percatarse que se había detenido Tenten hizo lo mismo, volteando a verlo. En sus ojos de luna se dibujaba algo. Entonces la perfecta cara de Neji Hyuuga lució desencajada por una horrible mueca mientras miraba el cielo oscuro. Tenten miró hacia donde el Hyuuga veía. Súbitamente una criatura enorme con negras alas, un rostro de mujer con rasgos de reptil y unos ojos siniestros de un rojo brillante se dejaba caer en dirección a ella.

La castaña se petrificó. Después soltó un alarido estridente con todas las fuerzas que tuvo su cuerpo.

- Con que nada te asustaba, ¿eh? - dijo Neji con una sonrisilla.

Cuando deshizo el genjutsu, Tenten cayó desvanecida, pero antes de tocar el suelo de la calle, Neji la atrapó.

El Hyuuga tomó el cuerpo inerte de Tenten en sus brazos. La movió un poco y la cara de la castaña se acomodó entre el hueco que hacía el cuello y el hombro del chico. Neji giró el rostro acercándose para oír su respiración. Le llegó el aliento cálido de Tenten. Miró sus parpados completamente cerrados, el marco de pestañas oscuras que los cercaban. Neji suspiró junto a ella, sus alientos se combinaron. Tenten estaba tan bella, tan cerca…

-o-0-o-

Neji miraba claramente preocupado a su compañera. La había llevado a su casa. Por suerte el hogar de la castaña estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Pero ella seguía inconsciente. Nunca pensó que Tenten se desmayaría. Ella había soportado cosas peores.

¡Pero que idiota había sido! Tenten nunca había sido sometida a un genjutsu, a eso se debía que su cerebro no hubiera resistido. Nunca tuvo idea de cómo defenderse ante tal técnica.

- Vamos, Tenten.- dijo moviéndole la barbilla con suavidad. – Onegai, Hime.- dijo suplicante.

Respiró hondo no debía apanicarse. La dejó un momento dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar un poco de agua. Desde el sillón en donde estaba recostada, la castaña abrió con pesar un ojo. La cabeza le dolía. Vio una silueta que le resultaba vagamente familiar, acercándose hacia ella.

- Toma, vamos, bebe un poco. – Neji le acercó el vaso de agua a la boca.

Segundos después la castaña comenzaba a volver en sí. Abrió con pesadez los ojos, mirando unos orbes como dos lunas. De pronto su expresión lánguida cambió a una de confusión. La castaña se retiró con rapidez del dueño de esos ojos, acurrucándose como un niño asustado en el rincón del sillón.

- ¿Qué- que hago aquí? – dijo mirando con desesperación el lugar.- ¿Quién,… quién es usted? .- preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

- Ten- Tenten…- Soy yo Neji, ¿no-no me recuerdas? - dijo acercándose a ella. La chica negó, sus ojos chocolates lo miraban con un brillo raro.

El Pánico en las facciones del Hyuuga era claramente visible. Una sensación de desesperación inundó a Neji. El genjutsu la había dañado más de lo que pensada, y todo era su culpa. Kami-sama, ahora que iba a hacer.

No quería que Tenten estuviera así, no quería que lo olvidara. Eso le llenó de más pánico.

- Con que nada te asustaba, ¿eh? – dijo la castaña con gesto de suficiencia.

- Tú… Estabas ¿fingiendo? - por segunda vez en la noche la cara de Neji se volvió a desencajar. Esta vez de verdad, no como parte de una ilusión.

- Hai.- una sonrisilla bailaba en los labios de la castaña.

- ¿Des-desde cuándo? –preguntó algo nervioso.

- Desde que te vi en la cocina.

- Baka.- dijo enfadado, levantándose.

- Vamos Neji fue una broma, no te molestes.- dijo comenzando a reírse.- Además tú comenzaste. ¡Me hiciste un genjutsu! - le recriminó.- Yo sólo me la cobré.

- Tienes un humor muy retorcido

- Y tú no tienes humor.- dijo

Neji comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Su idiota compañera le había dado un susto de verdad. Antes de salir, ella volvió a hablar.

-Neji…

- ¡¿Qué?

- Espero no te hayas aprovechado de la situación mientras estuve inconsciente…

Tenten sonrió. Don perfecto nunca haría nada como eso, pero sin duda se indignaba con el sólo hecho de que sugirieran algo así sobre su persona. Lo vio tensarse.

- Sólo bromeó, Neji.- dijo entre risas.- Feliz Hallowen.

-o-0-o-

Tres chicos escuchaban detenidamente cada indicación que daba Tenten. Por segundo día consecutivo, habían sido arrastrados por Lee al dojo. Los chicos comenzaron a lanzar golpes con las piernas, Tenten pasaba junto a ellos corrigiéndoles posiciones y dándoles consejos.

En el lado opuesto del lugar Neji les mostraba a cuatro más, los lugares adecuados en donde golpear a un oponente para dejarle fuera de combate sin gastar energía de más. Mientras les comentaba la importancia de asestar con seguridad los golpes, miró de reojo a la castaña

Tenten se reía desenfada con uno de los niños. Después dirigieron su mirada hacia él. Neji se acercó.

- Neji-sensei te puede decir.- dijo la castaña. El chico alzó la cara para ver al castaño. El Hyuuga la miró interrogante.- Cierto o no, Neji. Las chicas podemos ser muy malvadas a la hora de cobrarnos una broma.

Neji la miró con fastidio alejándose de ahí.

- Ves te dije que no contestaría.- escuchó decirle al chico.

El Hyuuga salió del dojo sentándose bajo un gran árbol. No pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo se cobraría Tenten si supiera lo que había hecho?

Lo mejor era que su compañera siguiera creyéndolo predecible. Así nunca sospecharía lo que había pasado mientras estaba desvanecida entre sus brazos.

"Lo del callejón fue inapropiado" le espetó su conciencia.

Era extraño, había visto muchas veces a chicas que con descaro se exhibían ante el tratando de llamar su atención o Ino con su estomago siempre al aire, y se suponía que la rubia era de las más bonitas en la villa. Pero él nunca había experimentado nada, pero con Tenten…

"Y lo que pasó anoche fuiste un aprovechado"

Algo que tampoco pudo evitar al ver los labios de su compañera tan cerca. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera?

Neji cerró los ojos. El vaivén de caderas y el perfecto ombligo de Tenten aparecieron en su cabeza, inundándole de calor. Luego aun con los ojos cerrados, el Hyuuga se humedeció los labios. Todavía podía sentir un sabor único, inolvidable en ellos.

"Lo que pasa es que eres un sucio" concluyó su voz interna.

Neji ignoró a su conciencia. La noche de ayer había sido de lo más rara. El Hyuuga volvió a sonreír. O sí, tal vez era un sucio. Aunque eso al parecer sólo lo suscitaba Tenten.

* * *

Mi Tenten y su Neji. ¿A poco no son perfectos juntos? Esta historia tambien sería paralela a "Sólo Contigo" claro antes de que se diera el sasuhina.

Lo vuelvo a decir esta series de historias me gustaron mucho. Y ahora que lo pienso el hecho de que las haya separado ayuda a engrosar más las historias sobre esta increíble y adorada parejita, de mis favoritas.

Antes de irme quiero agradecer a: _Vistoria_ (Mi SuPer XD), _Karina Natsumi_ (linda), _missclover_ (Mi Regia) y _MyMi S.L_ (Lunita) por haberme dejado sus reviews antes, y que ahora que separé las historias los he perdido, Gomene chicas!

Bueno pues gracias por leer. Una cosa más:

Sí, el Hyuuga es un sucio, pero sólo con Tenten lo demuestra. ^_^ Y con nadie más.

¿Reviews?


End file.
